Jon Walmsley
| birth_place = Blackburn, Lancashire, England | occupation = Musician, Actor | yearsactive = 1960–present }} Jon Walmsley (born 6 February 1956 in Blackburn, Lancashire, England) is a British-American multi-instrumentalist, songwriter, actor and producer. Walmsley is a veteran of the stage and studio, having worked with many notable artists including Richard Marx, Brian Setzer, David Pack, David Koz, the Doobie Brothers, Michael McDonald, Gregg Allman, Merle Haggard, Roy Acuff, Laurence Juber, John Mayall, Denny Laine, Spencer Davis, Peter and Gordon, Jackie Lomax, Roger Daltrey, the Beach Boys' Al Jardine and David Marks, Dean Torrence of Jan and Dean and Strawberry Alarm Clock. In addition to his musical career, Walmsley is also known for his accomplishments as an actor, most notably a nine-season run as Jason Walton on The Waltons (he also returned for all of the Waltons reunion projects during the 1980s and 1990s), as well as providing the voice of Christopher Robin for Disney's Winnie the Pooh cartoons. Actor 1960s *''Combat! (ABC'' military drama, 1966) *''Daniel Boone'' (NBC western series, 1968) *''The One and Only, Genuine, Original Family Band'' (musical film with Walter Brennan and Buddy Ebsen, 1968) *''Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day'' (1968) (voice) *''My Three Sons'' (1968) *''Adam-12'' (NBC crime drama, 1969) *''The Bill Cosby Show'' (1969) 1970s *''My Three Sons'' (1971) *''The Homecoming: A Christmas Story'' (1971) *''The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie'' (voice) 1972) *''The Waltons'' (1972–1981) *''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' (1973–1974) *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1977) (voice) *''Dinky Hocker'' (1979) *''Family Feud'' (1979) 1980s *''A Wedding on Walton's Mountain'' (1982) *''Mother's Day on Waltons Mountain'' (1982) *''A Day for Thanks on Walton's Mountain'' (1982) *''Waiting to Act'' (1985) 1990s *''A Walton Thanksgiving Reunion'' (1993) *''A Walton Wedding'' (1995) *''A Walton Easter'' (1997) 2000s *''O Christmas Tree'' (TV Special) (2002) *''TV total German Talkshow'' (2004) *''7th Heaven'' (2005) *''8 Simple Rules'' (2005) *''It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia'' (2006) *''Elf Sparkle Meets Christmas The Horse'' (animation) (voice) (2009) *''Elf Sparkle And The Special Red Dress'' (animation) (voice) (2010) *''Waltons'' (TV special) (2010) *''The Today Show'' (2011) *''Good Morning America'' (2013) Composer - Producer - Musician * The Waltons - TV Series (composer, musician) 1971-1981 * 7th Heaven - TV Series (musician) 1996-2007 * Waltons' Christmas CD (composer, musician, producer) 1999 * For the Love of May - Short Movie (composer, musician, producer) 2000 * 8 Simple Rules - TV Series (musician) 2002-2005 * The Sunflowers - CD (musician, producer) 2005 * Primal Twang - The legacy of the guitar DVD (musician) 2008 * Love-in Show - A Musical Celebration DVD (musician) 2009 * Secret Life of the American Teenager - TV Series (musician) 2008-2013 * Elf Sparkle and the Special Red Dress - Animation (composer) 2010 * The U.K. Beat - CD (composer, musician, producer) 2010 * The Sunflowers - CD (Musician, producer) 2011 * A Joyful Noise - CD (composer, musician, producer) 2013 (soon to be released) * Christmas In America - single (composer, Musician, producer) 2014 *''Goin' To Clarksdale'' - CD (composer, musician, producer) 2017 References External links * Jon Walmsley Official Website * Jon Walmsley on Facebook * Jon Walmsley on Twitter * Jon Walmsley on IMDB Category:People from Blackburn Category:1956 births Category:Living people Category:English male film actors Category:English male television actors Category:English male voice actors Category:English rock singers Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American rock singers Category:British emigrants to the United States Category:Strawberry Alarm Clock members